Another World
by GhLuver777125
Summary: What would happen if Harr'y parents hadn't died? My own opinion. R/R!!! Also, I need suggestions for what should happen. If you have read my ther stuff, this is a lot more serious.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: What if Harry's parents had lived? That is what this is about. It is also very close to what happened in the books. Anything with *---* by it is a thought.  
  
Harry woke up one morning. He realized it was September 1st . He would go back to Hogwarts that day. "Harry, dear, we will leave in 15 minutes!" yelled Lily Potter. "I'll be down soon, mum!" he yelled. "Harry, will you bring your trunk down before we want to leave?" "Yes." Harry was a famous boy, at the age of 15. When Pettigrew decided to tell Voldemort where the Potters were hiding, Voldemort had advanced on Harry first. He had not killed Harry, so Harry had stripped Voldemort of all of his powers. Harry was also a parseltongue, as he had discovered in his 2nd year when Gilderoy Lockhart had accidentally released snakes during a duel with Snape. Harry had also been in the Tri-Wizard tournament the year before, where Cedric had been killed. Actually, an evil unicorn came out of the Forbidden Forest, and ate him. Every one was sad, especially Cho. Harry had not known Cedric well, but he had liked him. "Harry, we need to leave soon!" said his Dad, James Potter. "I'll be right down dad!" he called. He couldn't wait to go back. He would see his best friends, Ron, Fred, and George. Since his dad was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, and Remus was Moony. James's group from when they were in school had taught Harry everything, except that Pettigrew was in Azkaban. Harry had had Remus as a teacher for the past two years, and he was still the DATDA teacher. "I bet you can't wait to see everyone." said Lily. "Yeah. I can actually! No, I'm kidding, mom."  
"Harry, where are the Weasleys?" asked dad. "I have no clue!" I said.  
We walked through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4 and I saw a flash of red hair. I grinned, and walked over to where the Weasleys were. "Hey Ron, Fred, and George." The twins grinned, as if they were up to something. "What are you doing?" asked George's girlfriend, Katie. "Just playing a prank on Cho." "George! That is mean." said Fred's girlfriend, Alicia. "Hey, he is in on it, too!' said George. "Yeah, right, George!" said Alicia. "No, I am." said Fred. They heard a scream, and then heard Cho yelling "George and Fred, you are dead!" "Get on the train, you dolts!" hissed Ron. "Okay, we are going." said George. They got on the train, and Harry said bye to his parents. An extremely mad Cho came off the train. * oh no.* thought Harry. "Harry! Where did the twins go?" She asked. "What set?" he asked. "You know very well who I am talking about, so find them!" "Ok. Stay here." "No way!" she glowered. *Oh, Fred and George are going to get it!* he thought. "I am going to kill them!" Cho said. "What did they do?" "They put a moving dummy of Cedric in my compartment." *Bad Idea, guys.* he thought. "Ok, you go to the back, I'll go to the front." she said. He went straight to the compartment that they always shared. "Fred George, hide! Cho is looking for you two!" he whispered. "Oh, no! We are dead!" they said. "Harry, they have to be in this compartment. I haven't seen them in any other one."  
  
A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You haven't read my other stories, have you?  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, and switching from 3rd to 1st person. I really am. Truly, read my story called "Sanity."  
  
"Where are they?" Cho demanded. "They aren't coming to Hogwarts this year." Said Katie. "Why not?" Cho asked. "Well, guess why." "One too many pranks?" "On Snape." Said Alicia. "Ok." "Bye Cho." Everyone said. Harry had given the twins the invisibility cloak, so the were invisible. "Thanks, you guys. We owe you one." Said George. "Majorly." Said Harry. "Okay." The rest of the train ride went by perfectly. When everyone got off, George, Fred, Ron, and Harry got in a horse-less carriage. "Fred and George Weasley!" screamed Cho. "Uh-oh!" they said in unison. "You two are in trouble." During the sorting, they all got relatively bored. "Adams, Jakob ... McKane, Erica... Zabini, Brittany..." "I have a few announcements to make. This year, as always, the Forbidden Forest is of limits to ALL students. Mr. and Mr. Weasley, that would be you. There are more items to the list of forbidden objects; you may look at that in Mr. Filch's office. There is no magic in the corridors. I would also like to see Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Alicia, Katie, and Hermione at the High Table." All of them muttered something like "Great." They went up to the table. "Cho has said you pulled a rather, er... mean trick on her on the way here. Did you?" "Yes." Said Fred. They did not hang out with Hermione, because they never rescued her from the troll. "Um... Prof. Dumbledore, what do I have to do with this?" she asked. "Well, Hermione, you have to have something to do with this. Do you?" "No, I do not. I do not associate with these people." "well, Hermione, you will need to help these two," indicating Ron and Harry "with their classes. "Why?" asked George. "Are they failing?" "No, but they do need help." "Ok." They went back to their table. "Why the heck do you two need help?" asked Katie. "We don't know." said Harry. "Why couldn't we help you? After all, we are 7th years." said Alicia. " Go ask Dumbledore, now." said George. Katie and Alicia were very smart, so they could help them. " Prof. Dumbledore, may we help Harry?" asked Alicia. "Ms. Bell and Ms. Spinnet, normally I would allow you to help him, but they need someone in thier own classes." "Okay, Prof. Dumbledore." they said, and went back to the table. "Sorry, Harry, we can't help you." said Katie. "Why not?" asked Ron. "He said something like 'they need a person thier age to help' or something along those lines." said Alicia. "Whatever." "Would you like to meet with me on Friday at 7:00, to study?" asked Hermione, who had been talking to Lavender and Parvati. "I have quidditch." said Harry. "I am gooing to watch." said Ron. "Okay, when can you?" "Never."  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Ha-ha. This is only 5 parts long.  
  
It was around Halloween, and Harry and Ron had had help from Hermione a lot, but not in Divination. They just made it up. Same as it had always been. They were getting ready to have the Beauxbaton school and Durmstrang come for the feast. "Harry, you do understand a switching spell with animals, right?" asked Hermione. "Don't ask him, Hermione. That sounds like you are a know-it-all." said Katie. When Hermione left George said, "Which she is." They laughed, for what George said was true. They went down to the feast a little later. Everyone from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang was there, along with a few others. Fleur Delacore and Viktor Krum were there, so they came and sat with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Alicia, and Katie. "Hello, everyone." said Fleur, whose English was much better.(I am extremely hyper, as I have eaten cookies for breakfast, and am having a blueberry muffin right now) "Hello, Fleur." they said. "I am very glad to see you all." she said. "What are you doing, as a job?" "I am now working in the regulation of magical creatures in the ministry." "Hello." said Viktor. "Hello, Viktor. How are you?" asked Fred, who was grinning. "What did you do?" asked Angelina, who was sitting with them. "Just a harmless little prank." George said. "What does harmless mean, George?" asked Ron, who was used to this stuff, as he was thier brother. "Oh, nothing." they said in unison, as innocent as possible. As the twins had never been entirely innocent, except when they were born, they didn't look all that innocent. The whole table started to laugh, so when Viktor sat down, he asked what was wrong. Someone from Slytherin laughed.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey, It's me again.  
  
(Now at Christmas) It was the day before the Yule Ball, and everyone   
was so bored. It had snowed, but no one wanted to go have a   
snowball fight. They had planned to have one the next day. "I am   
soooo bored!" Katie said as she flopped into a big chair by the fire.   
"So is everyone else." said Alicia. "Hey, why don't we explore some of   
the corriders?" asked George. "That sounds like fun." said Lee   
Jordan. They got up and left the common room. Harry brought his   
invisibility cloak, since he had had it down with him in the common   
room. Don't ask how he got it, but he did. "Hey, Harry!" yellled   
George. "What?" he asked. "You go around the school a lot. "What is   
this?" he asked, pointing to the mirror of Erised. "Oh, that. It is the   
mirror of Erised. It shows what your deepest desire is. It does not   
mean you will get it, but it shows it." Harry said, thinking of when he   
first found the mirror, and what Dumbledore had told him about.   
'Many men have wasted away in front of the mirror, wondering if what   
is there is true or real.' Harry had always remembered this, to this   
day. "What is your deepest desire, Harry?" asked Angelina. "To see   
my family. I only have the Dursleys, and that isn't family." "Who else   
has seen the mirror?" asked Katie, who was very intrested in this.   
"Ron, and Ron alone. Dumbledore too. In fact, he is why I haven't   
seen the mirrror in over 4 years. Dumbledore told me something very   
profound." "What was it?" asked Ron, who couldn't stand the mirror.   
"He said 'Many men have wasted away in front of the mirror,   
wondering if what is there is true or real' which has affected me. You   
don't know it does, but everything has an effect." A girl came down   
the stairs and saw them. "Hello, everyone. George, Fred, I don't care   
anymore." Cho said. "What do you mean?" asked Fred. "Well, up until   
now I have been very mad about the trick on the train. Now, I couldn't   
care less. You have probably never lost someone you care about."   
she replied coolly. "We are glad, Cho." said Harry, who didn't want   
Fred and George to say some rude thing. "Well, I must get to the...   
well, I have to go." she said quietly. "Bye." Harry said. "Where was   
she going in such a rush?" asked Fred, who was laughing   
uncontrollaby. "Where you two going to say anything?" asked Katie,   
as the walked back up to the common room. "Uh... nothing." they say.   
"Sure." The next morning, Katie, Alicia, Harry, Ron, George, Fred,   
Angelina, and Hermione were getting ready to have a snowball war.   
Hermione, though they weren't friends, had been invited for helping   
Harry and Ron with their school, work. "Hey!" cried Alicia, who was   
trying to pull her dark brown hair into a ponytail in the common room.   
"Sorry!" said Harry, who had caused Ron to make her mess up. "Well,   
I do need to go up to my dorm to change. My parents live in an all   
muggle village, so I do have muggle clothing, and when I used to go   
home for Christmas, my neighbors and I would have snowball fights.   
That was fun. I always bring some for snowball fights. I am going to   
go change." she said. Katie had been wearing long light blue robes.   
She ran upstairs and came back down with her hair up in a ponytail, a   
pair of blue jeans on, a bright pink sweater, and she was carrying a   
blue parka. "What are you wearing?" asked Fred, who was stupider   
than molasses. "Muggle clothing. I told you, I have been in snowball   
fights before!" she said. They all went down by the lake. Katie and   
Alicia were on the twins side, but Alicia decided to sit out. Hermione   
and Angelina were on Harry and Ron's side, but Hermione was sitting   
out. Alicia and Hermione didn't talk much, as they had nothing in   
common. Alicia was hit in the jaw by one, and it was awfully large.   
She also hadn't been paying attention, and she fell. "Are you okay?"   
asked George. "Yeah. I am great. Who threw it? I'll get them back."   
she said. "I did." said Cho. "Oh! I hate you!" Katie screamed, and she   
went up to the common room. "Cho, why did you do that?" Ron   
asked. "Well, she deserved it." she said. "You may be right, but you   
shouldn't have hurt her!" said George, who went up to the common   
room after her. "Harry, tell her I am sorry. Bye!" she said. "See you at   
the ball!" He went up and told her. At the ball, something happened.   
Voldemort showed up (through Snape) and Snape killed Malfoy, then   
he was killed because an evil unicorn ate him. (Read "My Sanity" by   
me, you'll see what I mean)  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Last Part! Also, it is in June, before the twins, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Lee graduate.  
  
"Fred, George, Alicia and Katie! Where have you been?" asked McGonagall. "Just outside." said George. They had just found out Katie's sister had gotten killed by a severe curse, though they did not know who had done it or which curse had killed her. "Why were you outside? We had specifically told you 7th years not to leave the common rooms." said McGonagall. "It's my fault, Prof. McGonagall. My sister was killed by a curse. They took me outside to calm me down." Katie said, how she managed to say it was weird, since she was sobbing. "Oh, Katie. I am so sorry. Who did it?" McGonagall asked. "No one knows. They also did it near our home." Katie said. "Oh, you poor thing. Go up to your common room." she said, sad that Ashley Bell had been killed. Ashley was a few years older than Katie, and she also had dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. "How was she killed?" asked Harry, after hearing about it. "We have no clue. It couldn't be Voldemort," said Angelina, who saw Fred, George, Ron, and Katie flinch, "As you did destroy him 14 years ago Harry." she finished. "Yeah, unless it is a death eater." he said, worried. "Yeah, right." said the idiots (I mean, the twins; read "The Fan Cliche That Went Wrong" to see where I got the name) in unison, who were scared, really. "Fred, George, we need to go!" said Lee, who was graduating, too. The ceremony went by perfectly, with only a few joke from the twins, who were the valedictorians. "Hey everyone. Bet you are surprised to see us as the top of the class." said Fred. "We are the top of the class, and no we did not cheat." said George. Thier whole speech was like this. As they got on the train to leave, all of them were happy. "We are finally out!" said the twins, who were happy about this little fact. "Yeah, too bad you couldn't play a big joke on Snape at the ceremony." said Katie, who had been in space the whole time(not literally) and the twins grinned. "But we did." said George. "Yep. It was great." said Fred. "What did you do?" asked Alicia, as when it happened she had been talking to Katie. "Just a small, harmless prank." they said, and they arrived at King's Cross soon after that. "Bye, Katie. I love you." said George. "Bye. I love you, too." she said. Fred and Alicia were saying the same thing, and so were Harry and Cho. (As I sped ahead 5 months, it was destined to happen. Also, read "A Fan Clich Gone Wrong" chapter 3, and I say it will happen) Ron was saying bye to Lavender, who he really liked, and she liked him, but only Hermione knew. This is the end.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I liked it. Also, should there be a sequel? Also, was the Voldemort thing weird? I thought so, but don't worry. It will be explained later.  
  
Disclaimer: I belong to me, my parents, the government, the state of Misoouri, and Jarrett Middle School. Harry, Ron, George, Katie, Cho, Alicia, Angelina, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lee, James, Lily, and the Dursleys belong to J.K. Rowling. If I think about, so does everyone in this story from the HP books. I also own this story. Also, if you sue me, you will get about $8.43 cents. Sorry! Bye! Luv YA! Aly* or Alison  



End file.
